Character Bio Sheet
by randomizer51
Summary: The main characters and villains in a series im starting. If you want this to start leave a review and the stories shall come.


The Master

Shadow- Leader of the dark army, and the one and only master of shadows. He is 6'3 and wears nothing but black. His main choice of clothing is a black shirt with advanced body armor, black trench coat, black combat pants, and boots. He also sometimes wears a helmet or black wide brim hat. Has black hair and fiery red eyes that look like they came directly from hell. Can control darkness, evil, and shadows alike. As well as elements, and certain abilities.

The Clones- is the cloned personalities of shadow they all almost look the same as well as powers. They all have a telepathic link to one another. Also they have the same color of their eyes as a strike in their black hair.

Blue- 5'10 and blue eyes with a strike of blue in his hair. He's a genius and can control electricity and shadows. Weapon of choice is any high tech weapon he made. Wears same clothes as shadow. He's the smart personality

Red- 5,10 red eyes, with a strike of red in his black hair. He commands fire and the darkness. Any modern weapon he will use it. He's the adventurous personality.

Green- a ninja by trade he's 5,10 can turn invisible. Uses bladed weapons as well as a pistol. He's the calm and patient personality.

The Twins- at 5,9 white and whitet are healers that can go into a psychotic rage if the other gets hurt. They can emit a healing aura. They are the caring personality.

Grey- 5,10 is a mute that has one eye. He's the sniper of the team and has a thing called eagle vision. It allows him to see things others cant. he could hit something in space. He's the precise personality.

Orange- 5,8 shotgun makes copies of self the jokester

Speedy- 5,9 smgs yellow eyes runs super fast the hyper one

Trooper- 5,11 wears advanced recon armor the strategist

Heavy- 6,1 wears heavy armor the tank

Demo-5, 10-wear riot armor has an explosive personality

Pyro- 5,11 wears a flame retardant black jumpsuit and pyro mask the pyromaniac.

The mole- purple eyes French can impersonate voices perfectly the perfect spy

Shifter- silver eyes can change into anything the creeper

The doc- German hears a German officer hat and goggles can create mutants the maniac

Shade- wears a mask over mouth steel eyes and hair can teleport the stalker

Gorilla- super strong clone wears light/heavy armor stands 7,9 has the mental capacity of the goony's that says baby rooth

Ace- 5,9 is the pilot can levitate for a few minutes teal eyes

The allies (aka the dark armys troops)

Arctic troops- regular troops but trained and equipped for arctic warfare. Not only for the healing factor they never get cold.

Fast movers- solders equipped with advanced 3d maneuver gear controlled by their black faceless mask.

Com officer- solders that carry radios and can spiritually detect enemies

Engineers- fix vehicles and armor can levitate things to fix.

Techno ninjas-they have blue highlights and swords. their boots have small anti-grav generators and thrusters they also wear weird helmets.

Mechs- pilots that drive robotic suit with guns.

Robots- multiple robots that fight

Eva- giant cyborgs piloted by solders based on evangelion.

Local heros/villians help sometimes.

Special troops

Ruthless mike- wears grey coat albino

Scout- wears hoodie and mask excellent sniper

Hatchet- wears special light armor, master of melee combat

Ring master- wears special heavy armor uses flame weapons

Kitten and puppy- two super strong solders wear light heavy armor tall each one has a drawn face of their animal on their visor.

Sparkles- a mutant cyborg hell cat that can shape shift.

Basic solider- a reincarnated corpse that wears the same thing as shadow but wears a helmet with a variety of gas mask, bandana over mouth with or without goggles. These are the basic units

Heavy trooper- the wear upgraded power armor from fallout three. Their armors black and they can take on a tank unarmed and win

Elite troopers- they wear upgrade space marines armor and will scare the s**t out of you. They are a one-man army

The enemy for the most part

The GEF

The galactic earth federation bunch a PR**KS who enslave everything


End file.
